Guardando las apariencias
by sonrais777
Summary: No es fácil ser Gabriel Agreste. Afamado diseñador, villano de Paris, padre. Por ello era dificil para él a veces guardar las apariencias de todas sus facetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! He aquí les traigo algo de mis vacaciones. Y si se preguntan por mi historia larga, ésta la tendrán para vuelta del nuevo año. Pero dejaré varios one-shot y pequeñas historias a cambio. Como este pequeño two-shot que espero que les guste y que me partí de risa escribiéndola. XD Y bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Para no ser descubierto.

Gabriel Agreste. Su nombre era sinónimo de respeto, clase y elegancia. Y también entraban calificativos como frío, calculador e imparable. Y todo eso lo había llevado a la fama. Aunque quien lo supiera, también era el malvado villano que aterrorizaba Paris. Pero solo había una persona que sabía todo eso de él. Su fiel asistente Natalie. Y ese día, Hawk Moth fue vencido de nuevo por Ladybug y Chat Noir, y fue tanta su ira que había incluso salido de su guarida aun transformado.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Otro plan fallido por culpa de unos adolescentes. ¡Y mi akuma prácticamente fue podado de raíz! - Natalie arqueó la ceja. Su jefe solo mostraba esa faceta de él cuando tenía esa mascara. Incluidos los juegos de palabras. Agradecía que Adrien no fuese así.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad, señor. Por ahora debe regresar a ser usted.

-Tienes razón. Trans...

 **Toc, toc**

-¿Padre?

Los dos adultos se tensaron al mismo tiempo.

¡Maldición!

Si Adrien lo viera en ese instante todo en lo que había trabajado se iría al demonio. Y su hijo lo odiaría, no solo por ser Hawk Moth, sino también porque todos sus amigos habían sido akumatizados por él.

-Transformación fuera.- la transformación comenzó a desaparecer justo cuando la puerta se abría, iba a verlo sino hacía algo.

¡No podía dejar que lo viera!

Y al ver a Natalie lo supo.

Quizás lo que iba a hacer era un acto desesperado, ¡Demasiado desesperado! Pero era lo único que se le ocurría y...

-Padre, ¿estás a...?- los ojos de Adrien se abrieron como platos. Natalie le daba la espalda ocultando en gran medida a su padre, pero era su padre, su padre besando a Natalie.- Eh... regreso más tarde.- la puerta se cerró.

Tal vez si Adrien no hubiese quedado tan impresionado y se hubiese movido un poco para entrar, hubiese notado detrás de ellos al kwami color purpura que estaba con la boca y los ojos tan abiertos como era posible. Fueron pocos segundos que Gabriel al fin se separó de Natalie mirando a la puerta.

-Perfecto. Eso estuvo cerca. La próxima debo hay que cerrar la puerta para evitar esa clase de...

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó. Si ser derrotado por Ladybug y Chat Noir dolía, se dio cuenta que eso no era nada a comparación de la derecha de su asistente que ofuscada se salió del estudio echando fuego por la boca, figurativamente… casi. Y ese día Gabriel Agreste tuvo que guardar las apariencias, con su hijo, su asistente, su chofer y con algunos inversionistas en una video llamada. Pero solo Nooroo sabría la verdad detrás de ese hombre, tal como de su ojo morado oculto con maquillaje y que ese día estrenaba gafas nuevas. Todo por guardar las apariencias.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, y alguna imagen de Chat Noir, nuestro tomatito y Luka, sí, acepto a Luka XD, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! ¿Quién más está nervioso por el capítulo uno de la tercera temporada? Yo sí! Pero bueno, calmándome un momento. Agradezco a todos los que les gustó el capítulo anterior de este pequeño two-shot. He aquí el capítulo final y agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, aunque algo me dice que esta tercera temporada Marinette la pasará mal. Pero bueno, sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Para mantener la imagen.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con su hijo. Era algo inevitable a estas alturas.

Desde el episodio de ocultar su identidad como Hawk Moth, la palabra que nombra la acción que hizo con Natalie para evitar que su hijo lo descubriera, y que se volvió una palabra tabú en su cabeza, su hijo se comportaba nervioso cada vez que lo veía a él, a Natalie, y a los dos juntos en un mismo lugar era peor. Por eso iba a aprovechar a hablar con él antes de que saliera a con un compañero a realizar un trabajo escolar. Pasó a lado de Natalie que estaba en su escritorio pareciendo ya haber olvidado de lo acontecido después de un bono extra en su sueldo. Subió las escaleras ignorando el cuadro que le recordaba la verdad de su vida familiar y tocó a la puerta antes de entrar y ver a su hijo meter un par de libros en su mochila.

-Adrien, tenemos que hablar.- no era una petición, era una orden y Adrien debía obedecer.

-¿Si, padre?- Gabriel se acercó hasta estar frente a su hijo y comenzó con aquel dialogo que había practicado antes.

-Hijo, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que viste en mi estudio...

-N-No te preocupes, padre. Entiendo.- interrumpió Adrien.- Desde que mamá no está pues tienes ciertas... necesidades.

Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Necesidades?- el hombre casi escupió la palabra.

-Pues sí. Hablé con un consejero escolar y me dijo que entre adultos es normal ese tipo de cosas.

Maldita sea, quiso gritar. No solo porque ahora el consejero de su escuela sabia de su desliz sino porque Adrien creyera eso.

-Y está bien.- continuó Adrien ajeno al remolino de emociones de su padre.- Si es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo. Natalie sería una buena madrastra.

Definitivamente llamaría para que despidieran a ese consejero de quinta.

-Hijo, estás malinterpretando las cosas. Yo no tengo esa clase de interés o relación con Natalie.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó claramente confundido.

-No. Definitivamente no. En realidad no estoy interesado en ninguna mujer sobre la tierra.- solo Emilie pero eso se lo guardaba para él.

-Oh... e-entiendo.

Pareció percibir algo en su voz. ¿Duda? ¿Decepción? Le molestaba no poder leer tan bien a su hijo como hacia su esposa. Entonces Adrien suspira y lo ve con algo parecido a la aceptación.

-Está bien, padre te entiendo. Y te apoyo totalmente. Algunos dicen que es normal en este medio que los gustos de modelos o diseñadores cambien. Pero si ahora te gustan los hombres no veo problema en eso.

Gabriel no sabía si se iba a desmayar o le daría un infarto.

¡Trágame tierra!

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡No podía tener un hijo tan obtuso!

-Creo que hay un malentendido...

-Papá, tranquilo. Yo te apoyo. Y no importa si los medios desde antes dudaban de tu orientación, hoy en día muchos lo asumen con orgullo.- ¿cómo que los medios? ¿Desde cuando?- Y disculpa, padre. Pero se me hará tarde de verme con Nino en la biblioteca. Luego hablamos sobre esto.- Adrien se fue dejando a su padre con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y sin oportunidad de negar la supuesta orientación en la que su hijo, y los medios, lo encasillaba...

¡Y un cuerno!

Bajó los escalones con teléfono en mano, con duros y pesados pasos y un profundo ceño fruncido.

-¿Te gusta la comida griega?- gruñó viendo a Natalie que tardó en darse cuenta que le hablaba a ella.

-Eh... sí, señor.

-Mañana 8:00 p.m. en Gyros. Te mandaré un vestido.- dijo antes de encerrarse en su oficina, dejando a una confundida Natalie.

Pero no le importaba, tenía mucho que hacer antes de mañana. Llamar para que despidieran al estúpido consejero y quizás hacerse de un akuma, elegir un vestido adecuado para Natalie y llamar a unos paparazzi con la noticia de la cena para con ello convencer a su hijo de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Nooroo tuvo que contenerse para no partirse de la risa al ver los quebraderos de cabeza de su portador al intentar, como siempre, seguir guardando las apariencias.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, una imagen de Chat Noir, nuestro tomatito Nathaniel o Luka, acepto de los tres, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño capítulo extra de esta historia llena de humor, sé que Gabriel ahora no es santo de devoción de nadie pero es bueno divertirse un poco a sus costillas, muajajaja! Y bueno, ¿han escuchado las nuevas? ¡Miraculous Shanghai! Así pues sin nada mas qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a todos los creadores y encargados de Miraculous… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3.

Para relajarse.

Horrible, así podía catalogar ese día Gabriel tras otra derrotar contra esos dos adolescentes que siempre arruinaban sus planes con sus aliados. ¿Es que por una vez no podían simplemente dejarle los miraculous? ¡¿Era tanto pedir?! ¡Los quería para una hora y ya!

Salió de su oficina directamente a su habitación escaleras arriba, Nooroo salió de su ropa como era usual cuando estaban solos a alimentarse con algo de fruta.

Se desvistió, se puso una bata de seda color dorado, tomó todo lo necesario para preparar y entró al baño en compañía del kwami.

Velas.

Música clásica.

Sales aromáticas.

El agua a la temperatura correcta.

Todo estaba listo.

Colocó una toalla para proteger su cabello antes de entrar a su tina, luego comenzó con su ritual de limpieza cutánea con una crema hidratante y exfoliante color verde claro en su cara terminando con los pepinos en los ojos.

Se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que le daba el piano de Debussy, las notas resanaron por todo el baño y hasta Nooroo se relajaba con el aroma frutal de las velas.

 **¡CRACK!**

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

-¡ADRIEN!

-¡Lo siento Natalie!

-¡Que alguien lo atrape!

-¡Ayuda por favor Gori…! ¡Aaah!

-¡AAAAAGH!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Gabriel salió vestido con su bata y sin los pepinos para dedicarle a cada uno de los presentes una mirada fulminante.

-¡¿Es que un súper villano no se puede relajar en su baño?! Digo… ¡¿Es que un súper diseñador de modas no se puede relajar en su baño?!

-L-Lo siento papá, pero es que…

-Pero nada. Adrien, sea como sea espero que resuelvas tus problemas con la compostura que se te ha enseñado desde la cuna.

-Sí, padre.

-Ahora si me disculpan seguiré con mi momento de descanso.- se fue y Adrien comenzó a buscar con la mirada en el suelo.

-Oh, cielos. ¿Dónde estará Newton?- Natalie suspiró.

-Adrien, sé que es un proyecto de la escuela, pero ¿por qué tuviste que abrir su jaula llegando?

-Yo no la abrí. Ya había comenzado a roer la jaula de plástico desde antes.

-Espero que podamos encontrar a ese roedor pronto.

-Sí, como la rata de laboratorio de la señorita Mendeleiev me mataría si algo le pasase.- dijo arrodillado en el suelo con un pedazo de queso en mano.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!

Todos palidecieron al instante ante ese grito.

-C-Creo que papá ya lo encontró.

Cuando entraron en el baño encontraron a la rata blanca de ojos rojos desde la orilla de la tina comer una rebanada de pepino, mirando a un Gabriel hundido en su bañera negándose a salir hasta que la rata se fuera primero.

Definitivamente tenía un día de ratas. Primero Monsieur Rat, luego Multimouse y ahora esto. ¿Es que su karma le estaba cobrando por el akuma? Saliendo de la bañera le prohibiría a Adrien volver a traer animales a la casa y luego se portaría como el padre serio que era y tocaría a ese animalejo para darle a entender a su hijo que no le tenía miedo a pesar de su repulsión… ¡Ugh! Las cosas que tenía que hacer, aunque lo que nunca se esperaría sería que la rata se metiera en la manga de su traje pero esa es otra historia que Nooroo disfrutaría cada vez que lo recordara. Todo por guardar las apariencias.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto bebidas de temporada e imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka y Viperion, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
